Toki Wasure Bito
Toki wasure bito es una Canción Original Vocaloid.thumb|224px|KAITO- Toki Wasure Bito Kaito representa a un guerrero abandonado, que espera a que sus compañeros regresen por él, y se pregunta si continuaron la guerra en otro lado. Entonces se da cuenta de que está muerto. Música y Letra: Shigotoshite-P (Hinayukki) Intérprete: KAITO *Nicovideo *Youtube Letras *Kanji tomado de Miku Hatsune Wiki *Romaji tomado de Vocalyric Kanji= 華やいだ街に独り　時忘人は くれない色に彩られた壁　背にして 行き交いし人など目もくれず　誰を待つ 古びた 剣 (つるぎ)　右手に小さく祈り 捧 (ささ)ぐ 長きに渡る戦も終わりを告げたというのに 彼等は何処にいる 未だ緑ひとつ生えぬ 彼 (か)の地で 戦い続けているのだろうか 僕は彼等を待つ 動いていた時が止まった　僕達は確かに其処にいた 風が凪いだ　もう届かない　祈りは 泡沫 (うたかた)に消え 逝 (ゆ)くよう 聴こえていた声はもう無い　 視 (み)えない 障壁 (かべ)に絶えず遮られ 繋がっていた糸は絡まり　僕はただ動けず此処にいる 陽が沈み　紅い月が哀しげに浮かぶ 時に置き去られたまま　夜を繰り返して 共に支え合い　力合わせ 戦い続けてきた 彼等は何処にいる 今も風の無い渇いた彼の地で 戦い続けているのだろうか 僕は彼等を待つ 戦ってきた記憶があった　背中預けていた仲間がいた この街には僕だけがいる　あの見慣れた顔は今何処に 失クシテタ　探シテタ　トテモ大切ナコトヲ… 僕が此処にいる意味を 動ケナイ　ソノ 理由 (わけ)ヲ　僕ダケガ違ッテイル― ずっと逆らい続けてきたコト 止まっていた　ずっと前から 何ひとつ聴こえなくなってた 左胸に手を押し当てる　僕の心臓はもう 動カナイ… 動いていた時が止まった　同じように僕も止まってた 風が凪いだ　もう届かない　涙無く声も無く　泣いてた 握り締めた一振りの剣　此処がきっと僕の居場所だと 誰ひとり気付くことなく　時を忘れただ彼等を待つ |-| Romaji= hanayaida machi ni hitori toki wasure bito wa kurenai iro ni irodorareta kabe se ni shite yukikaishi hito nado me mo kurezu dare wo matsu furubi ta tsurugi migite ni chiisaku inori sasagu nagaki ni wataru ikusa mo owari wo tsugeta to iu noni karera wa doko ni iru imada midori hitotsu haenu ka no chi de tatakai tsuzuketeiru no darou ka boku wa karera wo matsu ugoi teita toki ga tomatta bokutachi wa tashika ni soko ni ita kaze ga naida mou todokanai inori wa utakata ni kieyuku you kikoe teita koe wa mou nai mienai kabe ni taezu saegirare tsunagatteita ito wa karamari boku wa tada ugokezu koko ni iru hi ga shizumi akai tsuki ga kanashige ni ukabu toki ni oki sarareta mama yo wo kurikaeshite tomo ni sasaeai chikara awase tatakai tsuzukete kita karera wa doko ni iru ima mo kaze no nai kawai ta ka no chi de tatakai tsuzuketeiru no darou ka boku wa karera wo matsu tatakatte ki ta kioku ga atta senaka aduketeta nakama ga ita kono machi ni wa boku dake ga iru ano minareta kao wa ima doko ni nakushiteta sagashiteta totemo taisetsuna koto wo boku ga koko ni iru imi wo ugokenai sono wake wo boku dake ga chikatteiru zutto sakarai tsuzukete kita koto tomatteita zutto mae kara nani hitotsu kikoenaku natteta hidari mune ni te wo oshiateru boku no shinzou wa mou ugokanai ugoiteita toki ga tomatta onaji you ni boku mo tomatteta kaze ga naida mou todokanai namida naku koe mo naku nai te ta nigirishimeta hito furi no tsurugi koko ga kitto boku no ibasho da to dare hitori kizuku koto naku toki wo wasureta da karera wo matsu |-| Español= Solo en la calle ilustre, uno olvida el tiempo Apollado contra la pared manchada de carmesi Esperando a alguien que no heche un vistazo a la gente que pasa Ofeciendo una pequeña oracion con la vieja espada en su mano Incluso pense que la prolongada guerra habia terminado ¿Donde han ido? Han ido a una tierra donde la hierba no crece y han continuado la guerra ahi? Los sigo esperando El fluir del tiempo se ha detenido, sin duda hemos estado ahi El viento se ha detenido y la oracion que no puede ser oida Como el fluir de la espuma Las voces que oi ya no estan aqui, un muro invisible Bloquea mi camino Los hilos se conectan y se entrelazan Mientras yo sigo aqui sin poder moverme El sol se pone y la luna roja se alza tristemente Dejado y olvidado por el tiempo, la noche viene y va Aquellos que lucharon a mi lado durante tanto tiempo ¿Donde estan ahora? ¿Han ido a una tierra seca y sin viento y han continuado la lucha alli? Los sigo esperando Recuerdo haber luchado on camaradas En quienes podia confiar Ahora soy el unico dejado en esta calle ¿Donde han ido las caras familiares? He perdido y he estado buscando Algo muy importante La razon por la que estoy aqui Sin poder moverme, la razon de eso La unica razon por la que soy diferente El hecho que he intentado ignorar Se detubo hace mucho tiempo Nada puede oirse desde entonces Llevo mi mano a el lado izquierdo de mi pecho Mi corazon Hace mucho que no late... Tal y como se detubo el fluir del tiempo Yo tambien me he detenido El viento se ha parado, nunca podre alcanzar su destino Llore sin lagrimas y sin emitir sonido Agarrando con fuerza mi espada Esto debe ser donde deberia estar Sin nadie a mi lado Olvidado por el tiempo, los espero... Categoría:Canciones Vocaloid Originales Categoría:Interpretada por KAITO Categoría:Canción publicada en 2009 Categoría:Salón de la Fama